


关于秘密

by alrila



Category: King Arthur: Legend of the Sword (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 16:40:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18286181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alrila/pseuds/alrila
Summary: 最好的部分或许永远都不会到来。





	关于秘密

 

从出身妓院的街头混混到一国国王，亚瑟发现一切和自己所预想的相差无几。如果国王不摆无聊的臭架子，以友好态度和本国贵族、领主及外国使者同桌享用美酒佳肴，在此同时诚恳交换意见，视情况忍受或敷衍对方的唠叨和讨价还价，他敢说，战乱绝不会轻易兴起。

当然，上述完美的施政方针得以顺利执行，一把威力足以击溃上万军队的王者之剑是不可欠缺的。

但这并不是他大清早在守卫充足的王宫花园散步，也保持剑不离身的原因。

『千金之子，坐不垂堂。』

乔治，这位来自古老东方国度的勇士凝视满脸问号的年轻国王，尽其所能解释起故乡充满智慧的至理名言。后者毫不意外从其他伙伴脸上发现比自己更多的困惑、兴味索然以及对于枯燥学问的反感，但随着乔治放弃卖弄直述结论，这些情绪全数统一为认同。

『好提议！务必把剑随身携带，哪怕是就寝，以备不时之需。』

贝德维尔说这句话时，显然没考虑到他本已恶劣得可怜的睡眠质量和趋近于零的「夜间乐趣」。

他沿着小径漫步，逐渐将根本没有屋檐的城堡抛在身后。在小径接近尽头的位置，有个面熟的男人等在那里。亚瑟并不厌恶对方谄媚意味十足的行礼姿态和笑脸，但作为也曾如此讨生活的过来人，他很清楚里头有多少真诚。

「国王，小人带来您或许有兴趣的传闻。」

他随意点了点头，以为会再次听到诸如最好的酒、最值得出宫私会的火辣酒吧女郎之类，在这些战战兢兢的仆从和官员脑中属于能「取悦」自己的话题。毕竟国家稳定得很快，王宫中有眼睛的人都能看出平民出身的新国王很无聊。

然而男人确实引起了他的兴趣。那张泛着油光的脸上谄媚转瞬消逝，似曾相识的恐惧取而代之。

「那里……有座幽水潭，是水妖的栖身之处。钟声一响，牠就会现身，可以实现任何愿望。」

他的视线停在「那里」的断垣残壁，经过风露雨雪洗礼和阳光滋润，依旧焦黑死寂，如同具象化的噩梦。

 

※※※

 

亚瑟拖着剑行走，剑尖在覆盖灰烬、浸染鲜血的大地上划开一道流星轨道般的闪亮痕迹。它制造的声音并不比无风自响的半焦铜钟动听多少，但至少不会回荡不休，彷佛有根黏腻的舌头持续骚扰着耳道。

他像抓着棍棒般单手举剑，另一只手作势要握上剑柄，剑身微微震动、蓄势待发。

慢着、慢着，倒回去一些。

他迈着街头顽童般夸张的步伐，王者之剑随之在地上拖拉出不具无边威力的随性涂鸦。越接近传闻中的水潭，钟声就越响亮，奇怪的是，彷佛传不进城堡里的军队和骑士们耳里。他最终平安驻足于黑黝黝的水潭边，思考魔塔未倒塌时它的位置，以及随着水花翻腾现身的大量触手，烤熟了能喂饱多少肚腹如无底洞的维京人。

思考中断于试图缠上足踝的触手？不，在那之前，在水妖惨白丑陋却令人无法移开目光的躯体连同分身浮现的瞬间，他便毫不犹豫举起了剑。另一只手并非作势要握上剑柄，而是理智和本能一同做出警告：不要轻举妄动。

回到现在，水妖本尊和牠带着诡异美感的分身们仍呢喃着听不懂的话语，每一句尾音都湿漉漉的，让他除了双手握剑，还得压抑侧过脸跳一跳的冲动。

他还是跳了两下，水妖本尊身畔那一大团扭曲纠缠的柔软触手跟着在视线里晃了两下，从中隐隐露出一截裹着黑色布料的手臂，不知为何让他想起养母难得开怀大笑时嘴唇极动人的上扬弧度。

「欢迎……天选之人，您所为何来？」

他不着痕迹按下时机错误的回忆。

「听说有人未经允许，甚至连租金和保护费都没付，就在这里做起生意？」

水妖笑了。丑陋黏腻的五官挤在一起，流露寻欢客般令人作呕的欢愉。

「不，年轻的王，交易已然结束。我们有所约定，以所爱之人鲜血交换魔力，魔力助其巩固权力，也压制对命运和魔法师的畏惧。只是……我助长邪恶，却不保证胜利。」牠懒洋洋的舔了舔唇。「我对滋养饵食有绝对耐心，如同人类肯费工夫酿酒。这也要感谢您……如今我终于能尽情享用美餐，自然不会任此身躯腐朽、灵魂落入死神之手。」

他想，接着水妖会问「莫非国王想阻止我大快朵颐」，而自己会在久违的禁忌之名藉助那难听嗓音钻进耳朵前做点什么，例如扔块石头或往水里撒泡尿。好吧，后者绝对不是好主意，但仍比就此挥剑更合理。如果劈了水妖，水妖会说什么？贝德维尔、比尔、乔治、蓝小子他们知道了又会说什么？无论基于什么理由使用剑的力量，自己只能回答……

「「战利品。」」

他闭上嘴，盯着触手缓慢松开层层缠绕。他们口中的「战利品」现正躺在他脚边，双眼紧闭，身躯一动不动。

「您的心思并非深不可测，而王者之剑也非小小水妖所能抗衡，就以他为代价换取栖身之处。王啊，我不会回应凡人的钟响……」

最后一根触手在喉间眷恋收紧，发出彷佛从冥府渗出的可怕声音，赶在他踏出的半步着地前，它窜回了水潭深处。

当他把剑插回腰侧，好腾出双手带走「战利品」，水妖和分身们对着他看似毫无防备的背影笑了起来。

「下一次，将会是您主动敲钟。」

他在心里回答：放屁。

 

※※※

 

凛冬将至，风卷起尘土，同时也刮僵了脸皮。这个时节在街道穿梭、流连于港口，绝大多数为生存忙碌的人们身上看不见贵族口中「如杂草般顽强的生命力」，他们其实更像对命运麻木的幽灵，虽生犹死。

想从中逃脱，可以称之为欲望；但唯有采取行动，欲望方能升华，成为野心。

隔着吸足水分，在寒风中濒临冻结的布料，他蓦地感觉到贴在肩头那张更为冰冷的脸动了一下。

 

※※※

 

国王像个愚笨的搬货工。

即使如此，那也不是他们该主动关心的事。

在小径尽头等候的王室仆从和新加入的庶务官发现来人，交换上述意见之前——位置是幽水潭一段距离外的工寮遗迹，年轻国王熟练运用居然只烧破了几个洞的粗棚布，把重新归于沉眠的躯体从头到脚缠裹妥当后扛上肩，这才用另一只手将剑拾起。在做出这个举动大约数分钟前，亚瑟摔了个狗吃屎，嘟囔着爬起身后，发现被自己摔到一旁的「战利品」已睁开眼睛。

而且、抓着、他妈的以备不时之需的、剑。

『沃帝根。』

他开口叫那个名字，并未带着原本以为会涌现的那些情绪。

剑依循持剑人的意志缓缓移动，在他即将发出嗤笑时出乎意料转了个方向。剑身从残留触手勒痕的喉间轻轻滑过，洒落一身炫目火星后脱手滚回泥地。

『真可惜。』他目睹对方焦黑的双手在五秒钟内恢复传统贵族式的养尊处优，忍不住对着那张即将失去意识的脸重复了一次。

无论凡人或国王都有逃避的权利，居然连难以如愿都那样平等。

不过大概没有多少凡人敢打断国王的沉思。于是小径尽头，仆从和庶务官只能忍受着寒意躬身等候，直到眼前可以决定自己一家老小命运的搬货工主动开口：

「一个秘密房间，要能安置人。」

两人还来不及回话，国王那张看来依旧不大聪明的俊脸已转了过来。

「别费心弄来特大号的蠢鱼缸，听我的。」

这下他们只能连连鞠躬哈腰，死命倾诉连最愚笨的傻子都能听出有多尴尬的奉承话语。

 

※※※

 

历史悠久的城堡存在许多秘密。

年轻的新国王有一群多数出身于民间的忠诚骑士，他们受封后干的第一件正事，就是一面听八卦听得啧啧称奇，一面请求派出人力搜寻并防堵任何可能制造暗杀的秘密空间。

这群围着圆桌吃面包喝葡萄酒的斗殴专家其实都知道国王是个自以为是的家伙，事情恐怕没那么简单。果不其然，国王没有听从任何符合常理的规劝，只是无预警的敲开墙壁掀起地板打开橱柜，为当时跟随在身边的伙伴展示死于陷阱的骸骨，或是历来具备无聊基因的统治者们风格迥异的收藏品。

于是他们和以前一样，除了面面相觑、哑口无言，没有其他选择。

 

※※※

 

现在，圆桌骑士们的王独坐于某个摆设华丽的秘密房间，他那散发湿气的粗布包裹原封不动，躺在一墙之隔简陋阴暗但设备齐全的盥洗室内。

要是熏点甜腻的香料，床帐改成红色而且质地再廉价些，几乎就能说是回「家」了。

亚瑟有点想笑，同时又毛骨悚然，为这无比熟悉的一切，也为自己的决定。

他决定先睡一觉再说。已不再重现父母死亡的梦境仍充斥不愉快的情景，他无数次勇于面对，却始终看不到改善的曙光。

也许这是他目前唯一的愿望。

 

※※※

 

「不！」

「我说是。」

沃帝根的拳头出乎意料有力，至少对倦意未完全散去的亚瑟来说，它比空气中跳动不休的小巧火球更能造成确实伤害，但对方歇斯底里的嗓音威力又凌驾于两者之上。

那嗓音使他头晕耳鸣，听不清楚这个前暴君在说什么，在终于捕捉到足够关键词后，他果断压制住对方。

「我说，我是真的！水妖确实不敢也不会化身成我的样子，因为我用王者之剑打败了你，而不是被凄惨杀害！」

他们又短暂扭打了一阵，终究一同在潮湿肮脏的粗棚布上安静下来。不可思议的睡意不久便席卷全身，他想起隔壁温暖舒适的床铺，却没有回去的打算。

冰冷黑暗中，他突然听到自己不带嘲讽也不具怜悯意味，因而显得格外陌生的声音：

「我不会顶着熟人的脸用触手对你做肮脏事，所以最糟糕的部分过去了；但我也不会让你宰了我、不会允许你自杀或自由，也就是说，最好的部分不会到来。」

他将脸埋进沃帝根剑刃般冰冷单薄的肩头，即使环抱住的僵直躯体带来相近的不适触感，也无法让他更清醒。

 

※※※

 

在知晓秘密房间位置的仆从领着精挑细选的侍女大胆敲门前，亚瑟已自行梳洗换装完毕，呈现一国之王该具备的基本整洁。胡子用处不少，不仅杜绝「无毛鸡」之类不雅的绰号，脸洗得马虎些或干脆不洗也没人会发现。以往他放纵这沉默的功臣，今天却主动遏止它们继续朝杂草方向发展。

侍女如果敢问，他或许会诚实回答：自己有心情仔细梳洗，该归功于难得的良好睡眠。

也许往后将不再难得。至于这是不是好事？他暂且像个凡人般选择逃避思考。

 

※※※

 

冬去春来，天气变得温暖，维京使者的船队又一次从遥远北方到来，和伟大的英格兰国王及他的骑士们同桌共餐。领头的依旧是熟面孔，也依旧必须在多道嘲弄目光下克尽己职，说服这位「品味不凡」，明显对面包和腌肉更有兴趣的领导者接受母国极具诚意的礼物——曾经颇受本地王室欢迎的大量华美皮草。

使者没有省略废话的权力，哪怕你知道对方接下来会如何用垃圾话回绝。

但他看到了一根手指。

「就一件。」那张年轻的脸显得既厌烦又怜悯，使者却看出对方同时在思考这些情绪以外的东西。

然后国王补充：最好是白色的。

 

※※※

 

有人在洒钱、有人在请酒、更有人有权直接询问，总之互不干涉。讨论组最终依国籍分成两边，其中一边有个小插曲：他们无视当事人抗议，全数通过排除唯一未成年的小伙伴参与讨论。

「水妖的赠礼？」

「从屠杀幸存的昔日情人？」

「修道院的脱逃者？」

「年轻美丽？」

「不，据说即使透过帘幕缝隙，也能看出年纪不小了。」

「进不了内室，每个人的说法都不同，包括性别。也许我们被唬了。」

「至少眼睛除了蓝、绿之外，暂时没有第三个版本。」

「是人类吗？」

「反正不是睡鱼缸的生物。」

「国王一切正常。」

「没错，唯一反常的是，不管离开时再怎么愤怒，那小子十天内都会再去。」

「「「「这很正常。」」」」

年高德劭但某些经验显然不够充足的贝德维尔，获得大量鄙夷目光洗礼的初体验。

至于维京人那边，关于万中选一、附件和包装等相关种种考虑仍持续进行。

 

※※※

 

亚瑟进入秘密房间时礼物已经送到，沃帝根一手把玩着什么，另一手不时温柔轻抚那件雪白无瑕的毛皮，如同它的生命还未被残酷夺去。

「如果有一天，我能从你这里获得主动且尊敬的迎接，你将会知道今天议事厅里那些人脸上的表情……」

「愚蠢，显而易见。」

沃帝根一脸不以为意，彷佛仅踏出房门半步也会被无形魔力折断双腿的他还是那个高居王座、傲慢无比的暴君。

亚瑟花费了几秒钟整顿惊愕的表情，以及被连累到几乎沦为阶下囚的心灵，他看着沃帝根把玩着一个形体逼真但尺寸夸张的金属物体，姑且不论它令人口干舌燥的用途，沃帝根已许久未能拿起像这样具备一定硬度的东西，哪怕是小巧玲珑的水晶叉，甚至一枝含苞待放的玫瑰，都会在接触自身或亚瑟要害的瞬间散发高温，将修长好看的手烧灼成焦炭。

赤手空拳和魔法攻击则效果不大，但并非丝毫不起作用。

他认为那些是命运留给沃帝根的钱币，沃帝根则对这番言论嗤之以鼻。

「赠、品？」

「维京人不完全如你想象的蠢笨，至少他们为了争取利益，有能耐思考一些更遥远的东西。」

沃帝根稍稍扬起手中的金属物体，唇畔带着不知针对谁的嘲弄。

「正常想象便无妨。」

亚瑟吐了口长气，和平日迎接搏斗训练前没什么两样。他接着采取他们都很熟悉的行动——把沃帝根拉进内室按上床铺后剥除彼此衣物，独一无二的剑、高贵无比的王冠和低趣味玩具纷纷滚落地面，下场毫无二致。「你可以保留想象，但我没有翻转上下关系的打算。」他闪过肘击和撞向胯下的膝盖（向敌人学习，值得敬佩），从凌乱被褥间找到那双仍光彩熠熠的眼睛。

「也保留你的野心，沃帝根，为了不安于命运。」

藉助香油，他熟练且慢条斯理的一下下深入、撞击，等待意志溃堤后曼妙的呻吟和迎合。但或许是今天多说了上面那句话，他迎来的是维持着一定冷静的问句：

「你的……养母，还有那个喉咙被我割断的可怜女人……她们是这样教导你的？」

许多画面一闪而逝，他感到寒意在背脊流窜，两人结合的部位却益发火热。

「——不，那些被你杀害的善良人们会要我给你个痛快。我说过，是你造就了现在的我。」

那张苍白漂亮的脸孔扭曲了起来，可能是因为他的回答或愈发粗暴的动作。

他已不再否认自己从中获得了一份同样扭曲的快意。

 

※※※

 

人生由摆在眼前的选项和做出的选择共同构成，混混和国王都可能不上不下。

于是亚瑟拥有忠诚不变的友谊、充裕舒适的物质享受，能运用强大的力量和权力，给予人民和平安稳的生活。在此同时，唯有双手沾染亲友鲜血的可憎仇敌能勾动他心弦，更必须躺在随时可能致命的怀抱里方能安眠。

现在他已经明白：如果自己不去敲响水妖的钟，最好的部分或许永远都不会到来，对他和沃帝根都是如此。

这个夜晚，阵阵低笑依旧回荡于幽水潭面，和窗外风声一同渗入耳里。

 

End=

 

 


End file.
